


God Save The Queen

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: F/F, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Relationships: Elizabeth I of England & Mary I of England, Elizabeth I/Mary I
Kudos: 4





	God Save The Queen

summary: God save the Queen 

**于是便按图索骥地写点微型怪文！我流美丽女铜性恋，但没有爱情可言。是女王们之间交缠的、分裂的情感。凌晨四点写的，想到哪写到哪，是我唐突她二位了！

伊丽莎白有着红色的头发。它们在白雪的映照下显得加倍火红，像是一簇跳动的火焰，一路烧过昨天半夜洋洋洒洒落下来的大雪。

她正骑在国王在她生日时送她的那匹枣红色小马上，有条不紊地哒哒走着。她的侍从跟在她身后，这其中包含她同父异母的姐姐玛丽。

玛丽十七岁时伊丽莎白出生。前一分钟她仍是公主，后一分钟她就变成了公主的侍女长，费心照看着这刚出生、除了转动她的眼睛与用她的大拇指好奇地碰世间万物的小公主。

玛丽不是个温柔的人，正相反，她阴郁，易怒，大部分时间都板着脸，穿着她黑色的侍女服，看上去活像个修女。没人想和玛丽说话。如果连她的父亲都不在意她，那其他人为什么要这么做呢？她父亲毕竟是一国之主。然而她却也不像一国之主的女儿。

伊丽莎白有着细小的双手。它现在被包在一双黑色的皮手套里，松松垮垮地握着缰绳。她的皮肤细嫩、白净，当她用手将红发揽至耳后时这种对比就格外明显。

这双手不仅仅用来骑马，也用来翻阅书籍。实际上，这双手的主人曾抱着许多与她块头几乎差不多大的书本上床，津津有味地浏览每一页的内容。

玛丽从不轻易展露笑颜。她讨厌伊丽莎白，她嫉妒伊丽莎白。但她同时也惧怕自己的父亲。于是，当年轻的公主提出无理的要求时，玛丽仍然会不耐烦地满足她。

“姐姐，”伊丽莎白说，“给我读个故事。”

她为她读故事。一个古怪并有些瘆人的故事，玛丽恶趣味地挑了它，想看看这会不会吓到伊丽莎白。但伊丽莎白向她表示感谢，因为她为她带来如此新奇的体验。

“姐姐，”伊丽莎白说，“给我唱首童谣。”

她为她唱童谣。一首西班牙语童谣，在她小时候她妈妈总给她唱。她故意唱得嘶哑难听，想看看伊丽莎白是否会表示出厌恶，她好有理有据地怨恨伊丽莎白本人。但伊丽莎白真诚地告诉她：它好美。

“姐姐，”伊丽莎白说，“我们的爸爸是怎么样的人？”

她向她描述亨利八世。如实地描述，但尽可能不要惊吓到伊丽莎白。在年轻的公主眼里，父亲是个喜怒无常，但心情好时也会将她抱在膝上逗弄的奇怪男人。

“啊，”伊丽莎白说，“那么我并不欣赏他的做法。英国需要更明智的统治者。”玛丽——尽管不承认——仍惊讶于伊丽莎白的智慧。

“目前看来，不会有这位人选，除非多出一名王子。”玛丽这样回答。然而伊丽莎白的眼睛却锐利地看向玛丽：“为什么？”她问，“女王也可以做到明智。如果爸爸死了，你就会是女王，对吗？”

玛丽不情不愿地承认。她暂时不愿意去想跟这些有关的事情，不愿去想她本来应该得到的尊敬与权力。而讨论国王的死本身也是大不敬的。

“是的。”玛丽最后这么说。

“那么，我猜，以后我就可以说天佑女王啦！”伊丽莎白咯咯笑着眨了眨眼睛，这就让玛丽无法再讨厌她。“伊莱扎。”玛丽警示道，“这样说是非常危险的。”

“我不在乎。天佑女王！”伊丽莎白嘟囔，她到底还是个小姑娘。炉火暖融融地烧着，伊丽莎白打了个呵欠：“姐姐，我困了。”

玛丽为她掖好被角。

“姐姐，”伊丽莎白困倦地说，在玛丽快要走出房门时：“对我微笑一下。”

玛丽对着她露出了一个微笑。

从此天佑女王成为她们二人的暗号。当她们被国王的脾气所惊吓，或是为自己的未来而担忧，她们就会握住彼此的手，念出这句蕴含着魔力的话语。

“天佑女王。”玛丽坚定地说，安慰被窗外的雷电吓得牙齿打颤的伊丽莎白。“天佑女王。”伊丽莎白轻轻地说，因为她刚刚见证了亨利八世是如何在大庭广众下轻视她的姐姐。

然而——钟声说，人们说，时间说，历史说：“天佑国王。”

接着国王们接连死去。女王们争相登台。

她们不再是之前那样亲密的姊妹。伊丽莎白被软禁在伦敦塔。“给我一个与您交谈的机会。”她哀求，“莫要让宗教切断你我二人之间的联系。”

她们来自不同的身体，有着不同的嘴唇，却流淌相同的血液。她们信仰不同的上帝。伊丽莎白在伦敦塔里写、写、写。无休止地写信，写给她的姐姐。

“您是我的女王。”伊丽莎白这样写道，守卫在她旁边监视她。“您的信仰就是我的信仰，您的王国是我的故乡。”

“别胡闹了，伊莱扎。”玛丽这样回信：“你想说的不过是‘您的王国会是我的王国’。”哪怕在这种情况下玛丽仍然管伊丽莎白叫伊莱扎，这也是伊丽莎白坚信自己能说服姐姐的一大原因。

可是——说服她去做什么？去信奉新教？荒唐。去宽恕自己？伊丽莎白并没有做错过什么。去重拾情谊？玛丽再拾不起任何情谊。爱情折磨她，杀死她最后的柔情。

“那么，”伊丽莎白在深夜这样写道，猫头鹰的叫声在窗外响起，一切似乎大局已定，女王的身体一天天地变差，伊丽莎白本不需要再担心什么。没有人会劫走她，没有人需要劫走她。“那么请您告诉我您还记得。天佑女王。”

伊丽莎白被招进了女王的寝室。她的姐姐随着岁月的流逝，已经变成一位脾气古怪的女人，失去她年轻时那种坚韧的样貌。

“伊莱扎。”玛丽这么说，屋里其他大臣表示出恰到好处的悲伤。伊丽莎白注意到玛丽左手拿着一个十字架项链。“向我保证你会让英国继续信仰天主教。”

伊丽莎白乖顺地应允。玛丽微微侧过脸来看她，露出一个称不上微笑的微笑：“我需要一些单独的时间。”

男人们鱼贯而出。而玛丽终于像以前一样握住了伊丽莎白的手：“小时候当我让你早点上床睡觉时你也会这样答应我。同样的表情，同样的声音。”

“我没有忘记过，我从来没有忘记过，伊莱扎，我们那小小的、孩童的反抗。天佑女王。谁会想到我们败在了天佑这一步呢？”

“我死后你就成为了女王，伊莱扎。所以，天佑女王。愿上帝保佑你。”玛丽说。

“可我们的上帝不同。我们的信仰不同。”伊丽莎白回答。女王于是又握住那双手，想起当年它们是如何被冬天的空气冻得通红：“伊莱扎，记好了：能保佑我们的只有我们自己。”

“天佑女王。”

而这也是我在保佑你。我们是水与火忠实无限的结合*，我们同时是彼此的母亲、女儿，姐妹与爱人。我保佑你如同我保佑我自己，我爱你如同我爱我自己。

Fin.

*摘自《现代处女》丨［芬兰］伊迪特·伊蕾内·索德格朗丨钟皓楠 译


End file.
